As is known in the art, led filament type design light bulbs were developed over a decade ago and were intended to mimic the appearance of a traditional light bulbs. LED filaments consist of multiple series connected on a transparent substrate that are commonly made from glass or sapphire materials. It is desirable to utilize a transparent substrate in order to allow the light to disperse evenly without interference. During construction of LED filaments it is common to utilize a coating of yellow phosphor in a silicon resin binder to provide conversion of the blue light generated by the LED into a white light that is similar to that produced by an incandescent bulb.
A benefit of the filament design is the ability to drive improved efficiency due to the use of more LED emitters with lower current requirements. Additionally, filament style bulbs will typically provide a wider light beam range, which can be desirable for many applications. A nearly three hundred and sixty degree light beam pattern can be obtained from utilizing LED filaments. Conventional fluorescent light bulbs and fixtures have been used in the past and are currently installed where light beam patterns of broader ranges and lengths are desired. This can include but is not limited to under-counter lights and workshop lighting. Conventional fluorescent lights are less efficient and are commonly available in sizes such as but not limited to T5. LED lights are being manufactured to be installed in existing fixtures and replace conventional bulbs such as but not limited to incandescent and fluorescent bulbs. A filament style LED mounted in a glass tube is one technique to replace conventional fluorescent style bulbs.
Accordingly, there is a need for a linear led filament mounting system wherein a led filament can be suspendedly mounted in a glass tube so as to be mounted in a conventional fluorescent light fixture.